blackcloverfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lotus Whomalt
|status= Vivo |species= Humano |gender= Masculino |affinity= Fumaça |age= 36 |birthday= 1 de Dezembro |sign= Sagitário |height= 184 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= |hair= Preto |family= Três filhas |occupation=General Adjunto |squad= |country= Reino Diamond |workplace= |manga= Capítulo 12 |anime= Episódio 15 |jva= Kenyu Horiuchi |eva= Brad Hawkins |pt = Márcio Simões}} é um mago do Reino Diamond. Ele é amplamente conhecido por seu apelido, o Lotus do Inferno. Aparência Lotus é um homem peludo de meia idade com um cabelo preto de comprimento médio. Ele também brinca um bigode e um cavanhaque, que só cobre o queixo dele. Uma de suas características notáveis é uma enorme cicatriz, em forma de linha reta, cruza seu baú superior esquerdo até o baú inferior direito. Além disso, ele usa um ornamento em sua testa, que tem três ornamentos em forma de diamante, posicionados no lado direito de sua testa. Os atolados de Lotus consistem em uma túnica e uma calça. Sua túnica de cor clara é solta e tem uma grande coleira em forma de v que mostra seu peito. Em cima de sua túnica, Lotus usa um cinto preto de três vias, que é apoiado pelo ombro direito. Suas calças são de cor clara e dois tecidos pretos sobressaem da cintura até as calças com ornamentos em forma de diamante no final. Além disso, Lotus também usa um par de botas pretas com coleiras peludas. Por fim, Lotus usa um casaco em cima de seus atres. O casaco é dividido em duas cores onde tem tecido de cor clara para o seu tronco e mangas enquanto os punhos e o resto do casaco são de cor escura. Cada lapela preta tem três ornamentos em forma de diamante sobre eles. Personalidade Lotus é uma pessoa despreocupada e descontraída que sempre tenta evitar lutar a todo custo. Não é porque ele não deseja o conflito, é só porque ele é muito preguiçoso para lutar como ele sempre se queixa de drenar seu poder mágico toda vez que ele luta com alguém. Sua personalidade descontraída também é mostrada a partir de sua expressão e falta de tensão de suas ações. Em contraste, Lotus ainda é um mago de alta reputação, pois ele pode ser sério de acordo com as circunstâncias e usa todo o seu potencial. Além disso, Lotus pode ser considerado um estrategista altamente experiente ou apenas um covarde. Este lado dele é notado por sua tendência de escapar quando ele percebe sua baixa probabilidade de ganhar. Lotus também tem o hábito de acariciar seu cavanhaque. Biografia Durante vários conflitos, que acontecem entre o Reino Diamond e o Reino Clover, Lotus encontra Julius Novachrono e Yami Sukehiro. Durante sua luta com o último, Lotus decide escapar depois de perceber que sua chance de ganhar contra ele é pequena. Infelizmente, ele não consegue escapar antes de Yami infligir uma ferida no peito. Anos depois, após o surgimento de uma masmorra na fronteira entre os dois Reinos, Lotus é designado para conquistá-lo. Ele então viaja para a masmorra junto com vários subordinados em que um deles é a arma secreta do Reino, Mars. Pouco depois, eles chegam ao calabouço e Mars rapidamente sai sozinho, Lotus encontra um mago do Reino de Clover. O mago, Luck Voltia, consegue derrubar todos os seus subordinados com relativa facilidade, enquanto Lotus permanece na linha lateral e observa a luta. Isso o leva a negociar a possibilidade de evitar uma briga com ele. Lotus, então, tenta escapar, mas Luck é capaz de mantê-lo à distância atacando-o constantemente. Durante a luta, Lotus está na defensiva enquanto ele evade todo o ataque de Luck sem dar contra-ataques significativos. Depois que ele reconheceu que Luck pertence ao esquadrão Touros Negros, Lotus revela que ele ativou um feitiço da magia de enfraquecimento desde a chegada de Luck. Quando Luck cai no chão, Lotus tenta deixar o Cavaleiro Touro Negro para morrer lentamente sozinho, mas o menino se levanta e continua o ataque. Quando Lotus percebe que Luck lançou um poder mágico ainda maior, Lotus decide terminar a luta prendendo-o dentro da Prisão Incapacitante. Quando Lotus tenta matar Luck, Asta interfere destruindo a restrição de Luck. Vendo que ele está prestes a lutar contra três magos, Lotus aprisiona todos eles em um véu de fumaça, dentro do qual ele também se esconde. Usando sua habilidade sensorial de mana, Lotus observa os Touros Negros enquanto eles tentam escapar. De repente, uma enxurrada de raios ataca em sua direção. Lotus consegue evitar facilmente todos eles quando conclui que seus oponentes estão em estado desesperado. No entanto, Lotus é levado para o giro da espada de Asta. Como ele está fortemente ferido pelo ataque de Asta, Lotus dá suas observações ao Reino Clover por ter um mago que não possui nenhum poder mágico. Depois, o mago do Reino Diamond escapa junto com seus subordinados caídos, pois está ciente de sua condição física. À medida que aumentam a distância para os magos dos Touros Negros, Lotus coloca sua esperança para a conclusão da missão em Mars. Infelizmente, Mars tentar derrotar os magos do Reino Clover e conquistar a masmorra também resultou em fracasso, pois Lotus observa a luta enquanto se mantém escondido. Quando a masmorra começa a desmoronar, Lotus consegue escapar seguindo as trilhas dos magos do Reino Clover. Ele também é capaz de garantir uma grande quantidade de tesouros da masmorra e salva Mars inconsciente. No caminho de volta ao Reino Diamond, Lotus está surpreso quando Mars não falado oferece-lhe uma gratidão por salvar sua vida. Lotus é parte de um exército liderado por três dos Oito Generais Brilhantes para atacar Kiten. Durante a batalha que se seguiu, Lotus percebe as raízes que William Vangeance espalhou pela cidade e tenta avisar os generais da magia, mas eles o ignoram. William então cria Grande Árvore Misteltein e Lotus fica chocado com a quantidade de mana. Enquanto William está distraído lidando com Broccos, Lotus se esgueira da árvore e embosca o capitão, mas Yami aparece e consegue cortar o ombro de Lotus. Lotus reconhece Yami e decide chamar um retiro. Ele voa com Broccos e vários magos de Diamond em um carrinho de fumaça. Ao retornar ao Reino Diamond, Lotus informa a nova geração de Oito Generais Brilhantes sobre a invasão fracassada. Poderes Magia *'Magia de Fumaça': O Lotus usa esse atributo mágico para manipular a fumaça. Ele usa essa magia por sua habilidade de discrição em que poderia torná-lo transparente para os outros. Lotus and his group escaped from the dungeon.png|link=Fumaça Grossa do Eremita|Fumaça Grossa do Eremita *'Magia de Criação': Lotus usa essa forma de magia para criar qualquer entidade composta exclusivamente de fumaça. Lotus geralmente usa essa magia para atrapalhar seus oponentes dentro da fumaça. Luck trapped in a spell.png|link=Prisão Incapacitante|Prisão Incapacitante The Black Bulls trapped in smoke clouds.png|link=Prisão do Rei Caído|Prisão do Rei Caído Locomotiva do vigário anime.png|link=Locomotiva do Vigário|Locomotiva do Vigário *'Magia de Enfraquecimento': Lotus usa essa forma de magia para abaixar e enfraquecer as habilidades físicas dos oponentes. Lotus releasing poisonous smoke.png|link=Jardim de Fumaça do Roubo|Jardim de Fumaça do Roubo Habilidades *'Mana Sensorial': Lotus possui a habilidade de sentir a mana nos outros e seus arredores. Ele usa essa habilidade para localizar a posição de seu oponente enquanto ele é cercado por uma fumaça espessa. Ele os vê sob a forma de luzes onde cada luz representa um indivíduo. Equipamento *'Grimório': Lotus possui um grimório, que contém seus feitiços mágicos baseados em fumaça. Seu grimório tem uma capa de cor clara em que cada capa tem ornamentos intrincados sobre eles. O centro da capa também tem uma insígnia de diamante nele. *'Dispositivo de Comunicação': Lotus possui um pequeno dispositivo que permite a comunicação com outros magos do Reino Diamond. Só pode transmitir áudio. Lotus grimoire.png|Grimório de Lotus Lotus' communication tool.png|Dispositivo de comunicação de Lotus Lutas *Luck Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt: Interrompido *Luck Voltia, Asta e Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt: Derrota Eventos *Invasão de Kiten Conceitos Iniciais Lotus initial concept head.png|Cabeça Trivia *As coisas favoritas de Lotus são sua esposa e três filhas. *Empatado com Gordon Agrippa, Lotus ficou em 31º lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade. Referências Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Humano Categoria:Reino Diamond membros Categoria:Antagonista